Undying
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: A LinkXIlia 2-shot. Ilia is kidnapped and Link has to save her. But can he survive with his own injuries? What will become of the couple now? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back again! I feel I must tell everyone who is expecting something similar to my last story, it's not like that! Sorry! My friend told me i wasn't allowed to kill anyone this time. Not anyone important anyway. . . **

**I'm not going to spoil anything! So enjoy this two-shot! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GAME OR CHARACTERS!!**

Link shifted his weight from foot to foot. He tried to focus his breathing into a steady rate. His hand instinctively reached behind his head feeling for the helm of his sword; he reached but caught only air. He had forgotten he didn't have his sword today. Behind him someone put their large hand on his shoulder. They meant it as a comforting gesture but it startled Link and he kicked backwards. Then he realized what was going on and mumbled, "Sorry," to the person behind him.

"You really have to stop doing that Link. Don't worry everything will be fine," the man continued talking but Link stopped hearing him. All of a sudden Link felt detached from everything around him. Then he was aware of a great change in the tempo around him. The gathered people all turned and gasped, a new rhythm filled the air, a rhythm with a steady beat. And then Link saw it; his breath caught in his throat and he knew what he had to do.

--

"All right, looks like we're done for the day, Link. Time to go see your girlfriend, eh?" Fado laughed enthusiastically but stopped abruptly when he saw the worried expression that had clouded Link's face. "What's wrong, my boy? Trouble with Ilia?"

Link paused before he answered. Things had been fine with Ilia before he left. Even during his journey she hadn't seemed _too_ different. Maybe something had happened when he wasn't there, when she was alone in the world with no memories and only the clothes on her back to call her own. He knew something had gone wrong because lately she was talking to him much less and seemed overly concerned with her appearance. Yesterday Link hadn't been able to see her until she returned with Epona from the spring and Ilia hadn't stayed long. What little Link had seen had shocked him. First of all, she was wearing shoes. Ilia never wore shoes because she mostly stayed in the village. Link only wore shoes because he worked at the ranch. Secondly she seemed to have been trying to mimic a raccoon. She had a ribbon of black around the outline of each emerald green eye. The only thing that was unchanged was her hair that was styled in a ponytail that curved like the crescent moon.

"Well, she's been acting really strangely lately," Link admitted. "She won't talk to me and has been changing things about herself that I didn't know she really cared about. I loved that tan dress she always wears but suddenly Bo tells me that she's going through her mother's clothes trying to find new dresses. I don't know what to do, Fado." Link began rubbing his hands over his face trying to smooth the worry lines he felt cutting into the familiar ruts on his head.

Fado put a comforting hand on Link's shoulder and said to Link, his tone softer now, "Don't worry, Link. It will all turn out okay. Maybe Ilia's just going through one of those phases girls go through. I'm sure in a week's time she'll be the same ol' Ilia she always was." He patted Link on the shoulder and told Link that everything would turn out fine before waving good-bye and heading towards the barn. Link sighed and started his slow descent towards Ordon Village.

Normally Ilia waited at the bottom of the trail, outside of her house, for Link to return from work. She would get so excited by just seeing him that she would run up to meet him, not wanting to wait for Epona to reach her. They would swap stories about their days and Ilia would do something sweet for Link, she would make him dinner, or take him to the spring for a special gift, or give him an art project or new outfit she had been working on. Today however was slightly different. Ilia was hovering on her porch looking annoyed but worried. She had her arms crossed and her eyes darted across Link's face looking for any signal that would tell her to hide from Link again. She must have found one on Link's shocked face because she turned her back to Link and stalked towards the door. Link couldn't help but stare at Ilia. Instead of her usual clothes she was wearing a light blue mini skirt so short that Link didn't know how she could move. Over her chest she had a red corset top that was laced with black thread. This was tied tightly over a white tank top. She wore black boots that didn't reach past her ankles but had a thin stick on the end. Link assumed this was what Thelma meant when she talked about "high-heeled shoes". Link shuddered. Ilia had obviously been talking to Thelma recently. That woman would do anything for Ilia after the time they spent together. Link's reflexives kicked in when he saw Ilia moving towards the house though.

"Wait, Ilia!" In a second's time he had nudged Epona in the side and was rushed forward, in a swift practiced movement he launched himself from Epona's side and landed on the porch. He stumbled but caught Ilia's shoulder. She spun around to stare at him.

"What?" She spat. Clearly she wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

"Ilia we need to talk," Link stated and immediately wished he hadn't. Ilia's face changed to show great fear but then she quickly composed it again. The fear did not leave her suddenly moist eyes, however. "Listen, Iliey, I don't know what's been going on but I am deeply sorry. Whatever I did to make you angry, I apologize for. But, could you please just tell me? If I know about it then I can change."

Ilia's face softened and her eyes calmed. Unfortunately for Link they only got wetter as more tears materialized. Link saw what was coming but was too late to stop it. The tears erupted from her eyes like the molten rocks from Death Mountain. And ear-piercing sob escaped past her lips and she threw herself into Link. Link stiffened when she screamed but quickly adjusted himself to fit Ilia comfortably in his arms. In between her sobbing she managed to choke out why she had been acting strangely. She explained that she was jealous that Link went traveling with a beautiful princess that was clearly in love with him, Link was surprised about this, and that he had bonded over the time he spent fighting with Zelda.

Link then explained that he never knew that Midna felt that way, and certainly didn't feel the same about her. He was simply her friend. Zelda had actually told him, and wanted to tell Ilia but she refused to visit, that she couldn't love Link that way. She could only love him as a brother at most. Zelda didn't like the idea of being a damsel in distress that her boyfriend would worry over. She thought of Link as family, and as family they trusted that they could take care of each other. Link would come to help her if she asked but wouldn't spend his time hovering or obsessing over her safety.

Ilia felt better but she couldn't deny how good it felt to cry like this. She cried for what felt like hours in Link's arms. Then she remembered the vague feeling of being moved before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Link had held her in his arms for the longest time. When she had started crying the sky was still all blue. Now orange light covered almost all of the sky. He felt Ilia starting to sway as she drifted swiftly into sleep. Her sobs had quieted and her breath can in a slow, steady beat but the tears still flowed from her eyes. He gently scooped her into his arms. First he gently clasped her hands behind his neck, making sure that she wouldn't fall. Then he slid his arm under her knees. They rested above his elbow then he slid his other arm around Ilia's neck. He braced both hands in turn under her back. He gently kissed her forehead as an experiment. Sometimes Ilia slept so lightly that the slightest movement would wake her. Thankfully this was one of the times when she wouldn't wake if you set off a bomb right next to her. Link smiled to himself and carried Ilia back to his house, with Epona following behind.

--

The next morning Ilia awoke in Link's bed. Her mind was awake before her body was. It could feel his right hand stroking her bangs, her left hand grasped gently inside his and the warm feeling of his breath of her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and things were surprisingly blurry. She kept blinking furiously trying to clear her vision.

"Hey, darling. You're awake again. Well I guess awake doesn't really describe what happened last night. You were quite a show. You don't usually talk in your sleep but you had a lot to say last night. Two things really. You kept mumbling, 'I'm so plain! So plain.' Then you would sit up and look me straight in the eyes and ask if I loved you. I would always say, 'The love I feel for you has never been matched by any of the previous Heroes or their girls.' And you would nod and go back to sleep. I think you ran out of tears at about midnight. This is why your eyes are bothering you now. You cried for hours." He kissed her forehead again.

Ilia looked down and blushed. She was ashamed that she had to keep Link awake all night, upset she had let him see her break down like this and furious with herself for not talking about it sooner. He saw her blush and put a single finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his. She stared into his eyes, as blue as the ocean and said, "Link, I -" but that was all she got out before Link pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her strongly, deeply, erasing all doubt in her mind that he could ever love someone else. When they finally pulled away Link whispered, "I told you so."

Ilia sighed. "Fine you do love me _almost_ as much as I love you." She smiled at him but slid towards the end of the bed when Link leaned in to kiss her again. She slid gently off the bed and landed without so much as a thud on the floor, unlike Link who had closed his eyes and fell forward. He hit his head on the wall and fell off the other side of the bed; he crashed to the floor with a loud thud and several curses. Ilia continued giggling as she got dressed. She smiled to herself knowing that Link had removed her corset, boots, and overly tight skirt to make her more comfortable. By the time Link had picked himself off the floor, Ilia was comfortably dressed in a tan cotton tunic that hung only to her knees. She had decided pants were not necessary for making omelets. Link glared at Ilia but he wasn't angry.

"What do you want in your omelets today, Link? I was thinking pumpkin. Oh, or maybe I should try making crepes." Ilia's eyes sparkled at the idea of practicing her cooking. Link couldn't resist Ilia's cooking and he loved making her happy.

"Sure, crepes would be delightful. How about," he thought for a moment; then he remembered that Ilia's absolute favorite fruit was strawberries. "I have a can of fresh strawberries in the cabinet. Why don't you use those?"

From that morning forth things were back to usual. Ilia went back to wearing her usual outfits. She washed Epona when Link didn't have work and kept herself busy when he did. Things were peaceful and even Bo seemed okay with the idea of Link and Ilia spending all their time together. Which they did; they had moved in together 2 weeks after they resolved their fight. It was the 3rd year anniversary of when they had first met.

2 months later it was Ilia's birthday. She turned 18 that year and the whole village threw a big party. She had fun but the best part was afterwards. It was just about sunset when Link set off with Ilia sitting behind him in Epona's saddle. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold and her arms were wrapped tightly around Link's waist. She trusted him to keep her in the saddle but she couldn't help clinging to Link for dear life. Ilia kept asking Link where he was taking her but he refused to tell her. About a month earlier Link had asked the Gorons of Death Mountain to find him something special in their mines. When they had found it Link asked that they give it to Renado. He would know what to do with it. Sure enough a week ago, Link received a letter informing him that the project was finished. Now Link was riding to Kakariko Village to retrieve the gift and surprise Ilia with it.

"Link, why can't you just tell me where we're going? Can you at least tell me where we are? Or how much longer it will be?" Ilia whined from behind Link.

"Sorry, baby, but if I tell you where we are it will ruin the surprise. Now you're going to need to remove your arms from around my waist. Just for a moment," Link added hurriedly when Ilia tightened her grip. He slowly slipped free from her grasp and dropped off of Epona. He reached up and took Ilia's hand. He gently lifted her down but refused to let her feet touch the ground.

"Oh, aren't you sweet," Ilia crooned when he pulled her close. Her lips traced his face until they found his. She felt his body still beneath her and when she pulled away she could feel him moving again. The air grew stuffier, as if they were inside but she hadn't heard any doors open or close. She could feel Link climbing up a hill but still had no idea where they were. The suddenly she was sitting on the ground. She hesitantly reached out with her feet to find the edge much closer than she would have liked. Before she could react though the blindfold was off. Link smiled at her shocked face.

"It's . . . it's beautiful."

Link smiled at Ilia's shocked face. They were sitting on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked a deep pool that filled Kakariko Spring. The moon was high in the sky and cast a silvery light over everything. The water glistened like it was made of diamonds and small pink orbs of light flitted through the air as gently as leaves in the wind. Link sat down next to her and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Ilia."

She giggled with pleasure and continued giggling as Link called over one of the shining pink orbs. It flitted over and landed in Link's out stretched hand. A small fairy presented herself. It was clear she spent time watching humans because she brushed herself off and pretended to straighten her clothes even though fairies didn't wear clothes. Her skin was a pale pink without a single scratch or blemish. Her wings were exactly the same color as her skin and looked to be as tall as she was. She had long, creamy white hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes peaked up at the corners and lips spread into a child-like smile that lit up her face. Her eyes were slightly pointed at the tips and she had slim hands and feet. She giggled at Link and it sounded like a wind chime. Link motioned for Ilia to open her hand and the fairy leaped gently onto her palm. Ilia lifted the fairy to her face to get a better look at her. She giggled again and waved to Ilia. Then, with a practiced movement she turned to Link and said something that she knew he couldn't understand. Link had asked that the fairies help him this one last time and the eagerly agreed. They enjoyed his company and agreed to play along.

"Really?" Link asked, pretending to be surprised, "Well could you bring it to me?" He smiled a dazzling smile.

The fairy nodded eagerly and flew off, bending her knees and using Ilia's hand as a springboard. Ilia looked questioningly at Link but he refused to meet her gaze; instead he smiled out into the spring. His smile grew when two fairies returned carrying a small, black velvet box. They dropped it into Link's awaiting hands and then waited. Hovering between Ilia and Link and looking very excited.

"Ilia," Link began, saw the fairies and then he waved away the fairies. They reluctantly flew away with an annoyed chiming. "Ilia," he began again, "I know it must have been hard for you when I left, and then I wasn't there to protect you. I have never forgiven myself for that. But you have," he put his hand over hers. "These past few years have been the happiest of my life," he added mentally, _these past few years minus that strange phase you went through._ "And I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Ilia. Will you marry me?" He popped open the black box to reveal a gold ring, a large but elegant diamond sat in the very center. Two small emeralds, the same color as Ilia's eyes, were placed on either side of the diamond. Link shifted the box into the moonlight and rotated it, watching Ilia's face as the diamond scattered the moonlight over everything.

For a moment everything was silent. Then Ilia's tiny, whisper filled the air. "Yes," then gaining in volume each time she said it she repeated, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, I will marry you Link!" She shouted the last sentence and Link slipped the ring onto her finger. She tackled him in a hug the second the ring was secured on her finger. Her lips found his and locked on securely. It took all of Link's strength to push her off. He wanted to show her something on the ring and wanted to do it in case he forgot in the morning. He had a long night planned. "What's wrong? Are you sitting on rock?" Ilia's worried eyes scanned Link's face for any sign of distress.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to show you something on your ring." Link carefully slipped Ilia's ring off her finger and tilted it so she could see the inside. "Read what it says."

"_Ilia, let this ring remind you of my love_. Oh, Link!" She threw herself onto Link again. Link hit the ground with an "Oof!" and slid the ring back into the box so that he wouldn't lose it. The box was left open and sat in a stream of light that filtered through the rocks above. It threw sparkles into the sky and attracted attention from the passing birds. Most ignored it but one decided to swoop in for a closer look. It squawked mightily and had Link been paying attention he would have recognized the call. A large black bird, easily bigger than Epona swooped down over Kakariko Spring. It flapped its mighty wings stirring up dust. It knocked over the ring box and the sparkles disappeared from the sky. Ilia saw it and immediately began screaming in terror. She pulled her knees to her chest and raised her arms over her face in a defensive gesture. Everything Link had taught her about defense vanished from her head as she screamed in pure terror. The monster screeched in response; Link scrambled to get his sword out to attack the monster but the second his sword pierced the night air, the monster became incredibly frightened. It screeched even louder it slashed at Link with his talons and beat him with his wings. Link crashed to the ground and blood stained the face of the cliff. The monster flew high into the sky and raced towards Kakariko Field. Ilia screamed louder.

"Link! Link! Link save me! Link! Link!" She screamed his name one last time, drawing it out into one very long word.

"Ilia!" Link shouted her name only once but held it until the blood cut off his voice. He coughed creating a small red pool that added to the new décor of the cliff. He didn't wait for Ilia to disappear from his sight before he began running down the path they came, stumbling the whole way, and into town. He ran to the doors of the town inn where his old friend Renado lived. He burst through the doors and his steps didn't falter as he took a quick survey of the front room. He bolted for the back room, hurdling over the bar as he went. He burst through the room and shouted, "Renado!"

Renado jumped. He had not been expecting to see Link yet. As his original shock subsided he was able to take in Link's appearance. "My goodness, what happened?" He turned to his daughter Luda, "Luda get the bandages." Luda nodded once and hurried from the room. Luda resembled her father, black hair that she kept short in contrast to Renado who kept his long and braided. She was small, but Link knew she was strong. She had her father's brown eyes and quiet nature as well. Renado was a tall man and very strong. He was the shaman of his village and usually wore a floor length robe that was a patchwork from previous shamans. Now he wore a brown button down shirt and matching pants. Most of Link's frantic mind was trying to work out every possible way to kill the bird without hurting Ilia but there was enough space left for Link to wonder why he never saw Renado's feet.

Renado's eyes swept over Link's body repeatedly. Link's tunic and under garb were ripped and stained with blood. His torso was bare and bleeding from various claw marks and there was a thin tear in his tights. A purple bruise was already forming on his jaw and there was dirt clinging to the blood on his leg. His sword was drawn but it was clear that it took effort to keep holding it. Again Renado asked, "What in the name of the goddesses happened? Come, sit down."

"No, I can't stay. Ilia was kidnapped by some strange large bird!"

"Ah, the Kabata again. They have been causing trouble everywhere."

"Look, Renado, all I need is by Hero's Bow and I'm gone! I have to save Ilia before she gets hurt again. I just got engaged and already she's in danger!"

Renado made a mental note to celebrate Link's engagement when everyone was safe. He would have tried to argue but when Link's mind was set on something there was almost nothing that could sway him. Renado sighed and unlocked a chest in the back of the room. Meanwhile Luda had come back and was trying to wrap Link's wounds. She was in the process of wrapping a heavily bleeding wound on his arm when he rushed across the room. He reached for the hero's bow but Renado stopped him. Luda advanced again and finished tying off his bandage. "Thank you, both of you," Link said before grabbing the Hero's Bow and shouted, "We'll be back soon!" before he ran out of the inn again.

Behind him Renado sighed, "That boy just keeps getting himself into trouble. When will he learn?"

Luda's quiet voice filled the room. Renado often described his daughter's voice as that of an angel. There was something in her voice Renado had not yet heard from her. "I don't know, papa. I think its right of him to protect those he loves. He is a very brave man, papa." Renado looked at his daughter curiously but said nothing.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is part 1, and I'm posting part 2 right now! Please comment! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, constructive critism or just telling me you thought part was cute. I really appreciate it! This time my picture inspiration was: sage-of-winds./art/I-ll-never-Give-up-14685043**

**Second disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS PICTURE! I DID NOT MAKE IT, I WAS ONLY INSPIRED BY IT!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Link ran out the front door and began bolting towards Kakariko Field. He didn't break stride at all until he reached the base of the large rock that held a rocky path that climbed to the top of the mountain. He stopped dead in his tracts because sitting on a narrow ledge on the side of that mountain was Ilia. She was unconscious and was quite possibly bleeding. A rumbling sounded from deep inside Link's chest, soon it had grown in power until it was a war cry; it erupted from Link bringing new power and hope to his body. He instantly spotted a group of twenty Kabata flying in the sky. He screamed again and ran into battle. As he ran his wordless yelling took from into words. "I will _never_ give up!" He screamed this repeatedly as he slashed at the Kabata. Whenever one flew low to swipe at him he jabbed and sliced. In a backwards jab he sliced off the wing of one. It tumbled to the ground and Link finished it with a single, well-placed stab. After killing about half of them the Kabata grew wary of Link. They refused to swoop low. Link had anticipated this and drew his bow. Knocking a special arrow he fired at a clump of the monsters. His arrow collided with the chest of the middle monster. It screeched a terrible dying wail as the bomb on the tip of the arrow exploded, killing several of its surrounding companions.

He fought from early night well into the morning, clearing out all the enemies in the field to ensure safe passage back to the inn. Moblins on boars with fire arrows swarmed everywhere. They would not cease fire and often tried to shoot at Ilia. There were several close calls that only encouraged Link to fight harder. Finally Link was sure the field was empty. He hurried up the rocky ledge to reach Ilia. He turned the last corner and could finally see her clearly. Everything was stained. Her hair had streaks of red and hand prints were imprinted on Ilia's checks. Rips in her dress displayed long, jagged wounds from where the monster had grabbed her.

"Ilia," he breathed. He rushed forward and took her in his arms. He laid his face to her mouth. He could hear the sound of her shallow ragged breathing. She was alive but badly hurt. A single tear of joy and sadness combined escaped from his eye. He was about to begin their journey back when he noticed something. Something was not right. There was still an enemy around. He looked up and on the platform above them was a moblin. His bow was drawn and before Link could move he fired an arrow. His aim was terrible but he still caught Ilia in the shoulder. In his arms Ilia groaned in pain. Letting her fall into his lap Link knocked his bow and killed the moblin before it could shoot again. But the damage was done. Link lifted Ilia onto his back; he had to be careful not to disturb the arrow, and ran back to the village.

Renado insisting on tending to Ilia personally. Luda took care of Link's wounds. Had he not been so busy worrying about Ilia he might have noticed the extreme, gentle care that Luda took with him. A look of adoration never left her eyes. Link wasn't allowed to see Ilia until she was fully treated and this irritated Link beyond belief. Luda had a hard time getting him to stay away from the upstairs. Finally after 10 hours on care Ilia was proclaimed stable. She was put into a heavy sleep by some of Renado's herbs so she could rest. This would also help her wounds heal faster because they wouldn't fight the everyday resistance that her life offered. For the next two days Link never left Ilia's beside. He didn't sleep at all and finally Renado kicked him out of Ilia's room. He said he would be changing her bandages and checking her wounds and that Link should wait downstairs. The main lobby of the inn had changed little. Small wooden tables still dotted the floor and a thick carpet covered most of the wood flooring. The wallpaper had been replaced and there was a shiny cherry wood bookcase stood in the corner stocked with many different kinds of books of varying thickness now though. It was clear they were doing some renovations. A couch with only one armrest sat in the corner. Link decided to take a seat on the couch while he waited. It just looked so inviting. Within a minute of sitting down he had passed out. Luda found him a few hours later and covered him with a quilt while she giggled quietly. And rightly so. Link had stretched himself over the length of the couch. One foot was resting against the armrest while the other hung limply off the side. One arm was clawing gently at the fabric of the backrest and the other hung on the floor. Link's head was hanging off the end of the couch and his mouth was open; he snored gently.

The next morning Link awoke groggily to the sound of people talking quietly. It took him a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep and someone, most likely Renado, had moved him upstairs. He climbed slowly out of bed and recoiled from the cool touch of the floor. His boots were sitting at the foot of the bed but Link decided it would be nice to be barefoot again. He crept downstairs and spotted Renado and Luda. Renado looked up from the stove where he was cooking to smile at Link and say, "Good morning, Link. It's about time you woke up."

Luda smiled at him as she finished setting a table. Then she went back to stand by her father and began stirring something in a large clear bowl. "Link how many hours did you sleep last night? Fourteen hours?" But it wasn't what she said that caught Link's attention, it was the table. It was set for four. That must mean that Ilia was finally awake. He quickly scanned the room and found Ilia on the couch he fell asleep on. She was reading, a book about horses no doubt. He was so delighted when her eyes met his that he didn't notice the large purple bruise on her check or the stitches on her arms and legs. Or the large white bandage that was wrapped around her arm where the arrow hit her. All he saw was her beautiful green eyes.

"Ilia! Ilia you're safe, you're alive, and you're _awake!_" He rushed across the room and gently but passionately kissed her. Behind them Renado cleared his throat. And proceeded to do this several times before Ilia finally pulled away, blushing.

"Breakfast is served," he announced then added quietly, "lovebirds."

They all sat down to breakfast and started talking. It started as casual, simple talk but then Renado asked Link, "Do you have any plans for the wedding Link?"

The question caught him off guard and he turned to Ilia. "Well, I guess we plan to get married in the village. As to when, I'm not really sure. We hadn't gotten that far."

Renado nodded. "So shall I assume you don't have a shaman to marry you?"

Ilia's eyes lit up, "Oh Renado, would you really? Could you? Let me be the one to ask you. Renado, you have helped me so many times before, would you help me again? Will you marry us?"

Renado smiled a kind, warm smile. "It would be my honor, Miss Ilia. Shall I assume that you would prefer the wedding sooner, rather than later."

Ilia glanced at Link and this time it was his turn to answer. "Yes, we have been together for so long it would be nice for it to finally be official. But there's so much to do. How long would it take to get everything ready?" Link's brow furrowed as he thought of everything they would need to prepare.

"Well, if I can get a few favors called in from Castle Town, I can probably get things together in about a week." Ilia's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well then you should all get to work," Luda said as she cleared away the empty dishes.

And so the day began. Renado sent off a hawk with a letter for Rusl who was staying back in Ordon, explaining about the engagement and the wedding and what the villagers could do to help and asked Rusl to send Epona. Ilia prepared the letters for her friends, she still wouldn't say who, in Castle Town. And Link was sent to find a Goron messenger to deliver the message to Castle Town. Finally the letters were written and the messengers preparing. Renado had taken Link to discuss what Link would wear to the wedding and Luda had taken Ilia to pack her bags for the next morning when she would leave with Epona. It had been decided that she would go into Castle Town alone; Link was not pleased but Ilia had convinced him Thelma would near by with the Rebel Forces that met in her bar. She would be well protected against anything that might decide to attack.

"Thank you for letting papa marry you, Ilia," Luda said. "This has always been his dream." She handed Ilia a small bag with some money inside. "Make sure you take care of yourself. If anything happens to you, Link will never forgive himself. He worries about you more than you know," a small tear formed at the corner of her eye.

"Luda. . ." Ilia whispered.

"I have to go start dinner. I will see you later, Ilia." And she hurried off.

Link spent the rest of the day with Ilia. Treasuring every moment and being kicked out of the inn by Renado for some disturbing behavior. Eventually Renado kicked Link out and made him spend the rest of the day, and night, with Barnes the bomb maker.

The next morning Ilia was off after a tearful goodbye. Ilia was perfectly confident in the outcome of her trip but Link was having trouble leaving Ilia. Luda ended up having to drag him back into town with a line of tears trailing behind them. Ilia said her goodbyes and then was off like a speeding arrow. She raced into town and during her trip, decided who she would visit first. If she went to Thelma then she might insist on sending someone with her around town. She could wait until later and if things went badly, would have to explain it all anyway. Hopefully things would go well but she would still spend close to an hour talking to Thelma and filling her in on everything that had happened. She decided to make the other trip first and then fill in Thelma.

When she reached Castle Town, Ilia left Epona by the back gate and headed into town. It never startled her just how many people were milling around the streets. She managed to reach the large wooden gates that led to Zelda's Castle. She stopped and stared at the size of the castle. It unnerved her for a moment but then she squared her shoulders and marched up the path. Her bare feet made a quite pattering on the path. She had planned on walking right past the guards but they stopped her before she could grasp the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" The taller one asked. His voice was tired but firm.

"I think you're looking for the marketplace. It's back that way," he pointed back the way she had come.

"No, I'm here to visit Princess Zelda. I need to ask her a favor."

"Yeah, so do I," the tall guard sighed. "Look, Miss. I'm sure you want to talk to Zelda but she hasn't told us to expect any barefoot farm girls today so you're just going to have write her a letter. Now move along." He gestured for Ilia to go and she stormed away.

Ilia stormed back through Castle Town and into Thelma's Bar. The familiar scene calmed her somewhat and she didn't know just how good it would feel to hear Thelma's voice again.

"Ilia?! Ilia, honey, is that you? It is! Welcome, honey! What brings you back here?" Before Ilia could say anything, Thelma had hurried over and wrapped her in a full body, and chest, hug. "Well, honey?"

Ilia finally broke free of Thelma's grasp and asked, "Didn't you get my letter? The Goron said he delivered it yesterday."

Thelma was confused for a moment before her confusion turned to rage. "TOMKINS!" she screeched. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO DELIEVER MY MAIL ON TIME?" Tomkins pressed himself into the corner, trying to melt into the wall. Thelma continued screaming at him for not delivering her mail, for what seemed to be one of many times, and finally threw him out of the bar, literally. "Now," Thelma turned back to Ilia and for the first time noticed the large diamond ring on Ilia's finger, "Oh goddesses! Look at that diamond!" She grasped Ilia's hand and pulled it closer for a better look. "Oh, honey. You have got to tell me everything." And so one hour and one Thelma hug later, Ilia had explained everything that had happened, including how she wasn't allowed into the castle. Thelma's brow furrowed, "Well I've never had much trouble getting into the castle . . . But then . . . hrm . . . well we could . . . Yes! That is what we shall do!" She turned to Ilia and smiled a strange smile. Ilia paled slightly and before she could object was in one of Thelma's back rooms getting changed.

Finally she had to emerge. There was no mirror but she knew she didn't like the outfit already. But she stepped out and Thelma gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and wheeled her to a full length mirror. Ilia gasped as well. She was dressed almost identically to Thelma. She wore a ridiculously low cut red top with black lace lining the edges. Over that she was wearing a purple coat that extended just past her elbows and then flared gently. Luckily the skirt she wore was long and purple. Tracing the bottom of it was a line of thick red ribbon. Thick brown leather straps traced her ankles and secured her sandals to her feet. Hurriedly she changed the look of horror on her face to one of fake enthusiasm. "Oh, Thelma. It's lovely."

Thelma nodded. "I knew it would be. It suits you perfectly. Now just remember when you get to the guards, end as many sentences as you can with 'Honey', giggle, and lift your eyebrow when you want to imply something. Don't forget to tell them that you're from my bar. Now one last thing," she picked up a brush and pulled Ilia's hair up into a ponytail at the top of her head. It was now identical to hers. "You're all set, go get 'em, honey!"

Ilia hurried out of the bar and felt the blush rise in her cheeks as soon as she rejoined the crowded streets of Castle Town. Oddly enough most of the people ignored her. She walked up the familiar stone pathway and stopped before the guards. Their eyes seemed to pop as they inspected Ilia's new outfit.

Like last time, the taller guard spoke first, "Good afternoon, Madam. Might I say you're looking beautiful today? Do you have business to attend to in the castle?"

"Yes, honey," she groaned and shuddered inwardly but kept a smile plastered on her face, "Thelma sent me, wanted me to talk to Zelda about something." She winked and giggled at them. She didn't expect this to do anything but surprisingly enough the guards opened the doors and let her inside.

"Do you visit the Princess often? I mean, uh, will you come by here again?"

Ilia jogged gently through the doors and stopped just beyond them. She turned back to the guards and said, "I'll see you at Thelma's bar," she winked and giggled again, for real this time because of their astonish faces. The first set of wood doors boomed shut behind her and she pushed the next set open just enough for her to slip through. Then she took out the instructions for how to get to Zelda's room. Then she started through the castle trying to find a woman that, not so long ago, she believed was after Link's heart.

She wandered uneasily through the many halls of the castle. She passed a few guards and household servants but no one seemed to pay any attention to her. Finally after she was sure she was lost, Ilia stumbled across the throne room. It was empty but Link's instructions said there was a door that led to Zelda's bedroom at the back. Slowly she crossed the room, her footsteps echoing across the floor. Finally she found the door and peeked down the hall. At the end of a stone passageway lit with lanterns was a set of double wood doors. They looked identical to every other set of doors but something told Ilia that this was Zelda's room. Having accidentally walked into the wrong room several times Ilia though to knock first. No one answered so she gently pulled the door open and stuck her head inside.

"P-Princess Zelda?" She said in barely a whisper. Her eyes scanned the room but found no one. It was a nice room. White stones with black diamonds lined the floors. There was a fireplace on one side of the room and a four poster bed at the other. The sheer curtains were drawn back and tied, revealing a set of pink silk sheets. A large storybook window filled the entire back wall. "Zelda?" She called again, louder this time. Again no one answered. "Well, Zelda, if you're here I'll be in the throne room for a bit. I don't really have anywhere to go so come see me when you can. And if anyone else is in here, could you tell Zelda I stopped by and that I'm in the throne room? I promise not to touch _anything!_" She turned and started back down the hall.

A blonde head poked out from between the doors. The owner's eyes lit up when they saw the retreating figure. Their brow furrowed but their mind must have come to the same conclusion as earlier because their eyes lit up again and their voice called, "Ilia!"

Ilia spun around, alarmed, she sighed when she recognized the head, "Hi. Hi, Princess Zelda," quickly Ilia curtsied, trying to be polite like her father had taught her to do when visiting royalty.

Zelda rolled her crystal blue eyes. "You don't need to curtsy Ilia, and you don't need to call me 'Princess'. Relax," She smiled reassuringly and stepped out into the hall. She was dressed casually in a full knee-length pink skirt. She wore a white collared shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in one long braid down her back but a few strands fell in front of her face. She smiled broadly and opened her arms for a hug, "I got your letter! We're going to be sisters!"

For a moment Ilia was puzzled but then she remembered that Zelda considered Link to be her brother. "Sisters," she repeated, hugging Zelda back.

Zelda giggled, "If you don't mind me asking, Ilia, what in the name of the goddesses are you wearing?" She giggled again.

Ilia groaned. She was still wearing Thelma's "disguise". "I stopped to see Thelma. I couldn't get into the castle and this was her solution. Scary thing is, it worked."

"Come on, Ilia. I've got some more normal clothes for you." Zelda took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Once Ilia was dressed in a green short sleeved dress that matched her eyes and fell to just past her knees, she decided to ask Zelda for a favor.

"Zelda? This is kind of awkward but I have a favor to ask you," she felt her cheeks grow pink again. She was just about to talk again when Zelda held up her hand.

"If it will make you feel better I can use my Triforce to figure out your question," Zelda assured her. She closed her eyes and traced over Ilia's body, pausing for effect on her diamond ring. The truth was that Zelda had read Ilia's letter and guessed what she wanted to ask. This was just a show to make Ilia feel better. Finally she opened her eyes and focused them on Ilia's. "You want me to help you get a wedding dress. You would like me to help you with your wedding. So I'm invited?" she added teasingly.

Ilia smiled, clearly relived. "Well actually I want you to be my maid of honor. Will you?"

"Of course!" They hugged again. "Now I know of a wonderful tailor here in town that can make a _beautiful_ dress in only a few days, if you have enough rupees. It's not a bribe but these things take time. But if you pay them some extra money they can get it done for almost any date. What day did you have in mind for the wedding?"

"Well, would the end of the week be too soon? We were thinking maybe on, Saturday? Fado doesn't have to go anywhere and usually takes Saturdays off anyway."

"Sure, Saturday will be fine. Oh I'm so excited! Let's get to work."

Finally the big day came. Link and Ilia had decided to marry in the center of Ordon Village. A small tarp had been laid out for Link, Ilia, and Renado to stand on. Chairs had been arranged for all the guests: everyone from Ordon, Barnes from Kakariko, Impaz who took care of Ilia for a while when she lost her memory, Prince Ralis and a few other Zoras, the rebels from Thelma's bar, some Gorons, the man who sells lantern oil just outside of Ordon and his sister, and the woman who ran the fishing store. Link had chosen Colin to be his ring bearer and asked Rusl to be his best man. Rusl had been the one who had guided him; he had been his father figure for as long as Link had lived in Ordon. Renado was standing behind Link, waiting for Ilia to arrive. Today Link was dressed in the traditional Ordon Wedding garb. He wore a long sleeve collared white shirt. Much to Link's annoyance, he was wearing a pair of uncomfortable pants. They were white pants with gold vines twisting around the legs. A blue belt was secured neatly around his waist. In Ordon blue was the color of heroes. It was a simple belt, only a few notches and no patters on the leather. The only distinguishing mark was belt buckle. A large silver piece with the Ordon Goat Horns symbol engraved upon it. His hair was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head, ensuring that it wouldn't fall in his face. His sword, sheath and shield had been confiscated and hidden before the wedding. Link shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. His heart was pounding and he was very close to terrified. This wasn't something he had ever felt before; usually he was excited before a fight with a monster of any strength. He reached instinctively behind his head. With the familiar weight of the master sword in his hand, he was sure to feel better. Then he remembered that his sword had been taken from him. Behind him Renado placed his hand on his shoulder. In return Link tried to roundhouse kick him. Renado saw this coming and moved out of the way.

"Link, there is a reason we took your sword away. This is why." Renado smiled at Link, "Do not worry, all your fear will disappear when the wedding begins." As he spoke the tempo changed. Everything seemed to shift. The people turned expectantly as the musicians changed into a song with a steady beat. First down the well-worn path came Beth, Ilia's first flower girl. She sprinkled purple flower petals down the path and then took her place at the front of the mat across from Link. She smiled at him and he couldn't help smile back. He had never seen Beth in a dress before. Now she wore a light blue sleeveless dress with a thick emerald green bow wrapped around her waist. Advancing down the aisle now were Uli and Thelma. The crowd murmured appreciatively at Uli's dress. It was the same color as Beth's but Uli's has skinnier straps and was cut slightly lower. It hugged her curves in the right places and fell with ruffles to her knees. Simple lace lined the neckline. The people were less satisfied with Thelma's dress. It was cut a bit too low for a bridesmaid dress and was a bit too tight, hugging her body in awkward places. Thelma didn't seem to notice; she smiled and kept winking at the men in the audience. They each took their places along with Luda, Ilia's second flower girl. Then everyone rose from their seats. Rusl and Renado gasped quietly next to Link. Emerging from behind a curtain of white silk was Ilia and her father, Bo. Link's breath caught in his throat. Peering up from behind a thin veil of netting were the two greenest eyes Link had ever seen. It took him a moment but slowly he advanced down her body, looking at her dress. It was made of white silk. It was strapless and a flowered lace covered the bust. The dress hugged her body, accenting her curves and hiding any fault that Link never realized existed. Her skirt was very full and long, under it she wore no shoes. She wore a train as well, connected to the back of her dress was a flowered lace train. Bo walked her down the flower-covered path and stopped a few feet from Link. Bo tried to look stern but couldn't hide the joy in his eyes. He kissed Ilia and turned to Link.

"Take care of her, Link. She's the only family I have."

Link stepped forward, "Not the only family, you have a son now too." He looked Bo in the eyes and smiled. He saw a tear trace down Bo's cheek before Bo wrapped him in a hug. They pulled apart and Link took Ilia's hand in his own. They stood at the altar under an arch intertwined with purple Forget-Me-Not flowers. They repeated Renado's words and said their Hylian vows.

Finally Renado said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Link, you may kiss your bride." They kissed and everyone starting cheering. Beth and Luda took places on either side of the newly wed couple and began throwing flower petals. Link broke the kiss and then swept Ilia into his arms, much as he had done the day when Ilia had been kidnapped. Only now she was awake to enjoy it. She smiled at him and wound her arms around his neck. She kissed him again as he began to carry her back towards his house, _their_ house. And forward into their new life, together.

* * *

**Okay, it's all done. What do you thinko f the ending? Too sappy? Leave comments please! New fanfic coming soon!**


End file.
